Layla El
Layla Young ('''née '''El) '''better known by the ring name '''Layla, is an British retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in WWE.She is known for the final diva to hold the WWE Women's Championship. She also holds the WWE Divas Championship formerly. Layla has played both hero and villain in her career, but she played as a villain on most occasion. After winning the Diva Search in 2006, Layla served as one-third of the ECW dance trio known as Extreme Exposé, with Kelly Kelly and Brooke Adams. After Brooke's release from WWE in November 2007, Layla turned villain and feuded with Kelly Kelly for several weeks, and later aligned with Lena Yada and Victoria in her feud. Layla's most notable villainous moments was her teaming with Michelle McCool (later formed "LayCool"), in which the pair spent most of their time bullying and tormenting various Divas such as Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, and even Beth Phoenix. It was in this role that Layla won her first Women's Championship in May 2010. LayCool split up in April of 2011, when Michelle attacked Layla, ending her villain act and the two fought each other in a match that Layla won at Extreme Rules on May 1, 2011. After a day at Extreme Rules, Layla explain to the WWE Universe about her match. Shortly during a segment, a debuted Kharma attacked Layla, leaving her injured and take a break from WWE a year. Layla returned on 29 April, which is at Extreme Rules 2012 as a identified contender for the WWE Divas Championship, Layla defeated Nikki Bella to win the WWE Divas Championship for the first time.The following night on Raw, she successfully defended the championship against both Nikki and Brie in a triple threat match, and retained twice against Beth Phoenix at the Over the Limit and No Way Out pay-per-views in May and June respectively. At Night of Champions, Kaitlyn was removed from the championship match following a storyline injury and replaced with Eve Torres. Torres would go on to defeat Layla for the Divas Championship, ending her reign at 140 days. In early 2013, Layla briefly developed a feud with Tamina Snuka, losing to her in singles matches before defeating her in a tag team match. Layla turned villainous and stopped Kaitlyn from spearing AJ Lee, costing Kaitlyn both the match and the Divas Championship, after which she left with AJ. In late 2013, Layla took a hiatus from WWE due to ongoing personal issues. Due to Summer Rae's Total Divas rivalry with Natalya, Layla became a villainess once again due to her alliance with Summer. Layla and Summer, known as "The Slayers," feuded with Natalya and Rosa Mendes beginning with the September 22 edition of Raw, where Summer was defeated by Natalya. Four nights later, Layla and Summer defeated Natalya and Rosa in tag team action, with Layla holding Rosa's tights for the victory. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Layla defeated Rosa once again in singles action, and both she and Summer competed against Brie Bella in a handicap match made by Brie's evil twin sister, Nikki Bella, the next night on Main Event, but they were defeated. In January 2015, Layla underwent surgery for unknown reasons, and the Slayers quietly disbanded. Layla returned on the 14 April episode of Main Event, where she defeated Emma in a singles match. On 13 June of WWE Superstars, Layla lost to Paige in a singles match. it's also Layla's final televised match .On 29 July, WWE announced that Layla had decided to retire from professional wrestling. Layla-El-Height-Body-Shape.jpg wwe_kaitlyn_and_layla_by_camuskilller1904-d5o5b05.jpg|Layla with Kaitlyn 11098489_375428375974648_2008358990_n.jpg Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Role Models Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Creator Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti Hero Category:Retired Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes